Time Agent
Story Time Agent is a fan-film series created and produced by Jaime Carroll and Billy Treacy, who also stars as the main protaganist. Series One was released in 2008, then there were three Specials released in 2009, followed by Series Two in 2010. Jaime Carroll also confirmed accidently that there will be a Series Three. In Series One (2008), Billy Treacy plays Agent Liam, the leader of this Time Agent team and a former Time Agent from Earth's far future. Harry Williams plays Ben, second-in-command and weapons officer. Seb Treacy plays Dan the Cyborg. Matt Williams plays newcomer Danny. A running mystery to the series followed on from the fact that Agent Liam could only remember the previous year of his life and his instinct told him that the answer lies inside the Fob Watch. Throughout the series, the Team found themselves fighting many aliens; from the Chainsaws to the CyberKuio to the creepy - yet cuddlely - Flower Aliens. Agent Liam would regularly check on 'the Mortis Code' - a mysterious computerised element that was seen continuously running on his computer. In the Series One finale, it is revealed that the evil Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll, was trapped in the Code and stormed the neighbourhood, hunting down each Team member and picking them off one by one. However, Dan the Cyborg had thwarted Mortis' plan and the team survived, leading up to an even greater battle where rookie Danny was killed and Liam left in the TARDIS. In the 2009 Specials, Dan the Cyborg and Ben were left to run their Time Agency branch until Agent Liam returned, hinting that he had travelled with the Doctor and had found his long lost memories. It is also stated that he returned for a "purpose" but it is so far unclear what it is. The Specials also saw the introduction of Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams, who is the first alien member of Liam's Time Agency branch and became a regular character, often aiding the team when needed. The 2009 Specials also saw the introduction of Hannah, played by Elanah Hadfield, who would later be revealed as Dan's sister, although it would appear that Dan is unaware of any existing relatives. By the end of the specials, the Zakatrons had launched their attack on the Earth but the Clone Army of Dans attacked and defeated them, using "the key." Ben was killed off in the battle, further reducing the team to 3 members. Series Two (2010) will see Billy Treacy as Agent Liam, Seb Treacy as Dan the Cyborg and Matt Williams as Bob the Flower Alien. Allan Rafferty will play newcomer Dr. Robin Turner, a medic graduate from Cardiff. Jaime Carroll also reprises his role as the evil Agent Mortis amongst returning villains the Venators. Elanah Hadfield will also reprise her role as Dan the Cyborg's sister, Hannah. Production The majority of Series One was improvised but loosely based on storylines written by Billy Treacy. Jaime Carroll wrote the finale 'Dark Revelations' due to the appearance of his evil Agent Mortis character. The 2009 Specials were again based on scripts and improvisation. Series Two is heavily written with each episode following an indepth script with various story arcs for all the main characters. Series One and The 2009 Specials will be released on DVD shortly. Work on Season Two has already commenced and the majority of filming is complete. It is officially announced that Series Two will be out on the 24th January 2010. Main Cast.... as from Series Two ''' '''Agent Liam....................played by Billy Treacy One, Episode One: Agent Liam to ? '' '''Dr. Robin Turner'....................played by Allan Rafferty Two, Episode One: The New Member to ? ' ' '' '''Dan the Cyborg....................played by Sebastian Treacy'' One, Episode One: Agent Liam to ? '' ' ''' '''Guest Cast Bob the Flower Alien (played by Matthew Williams) Agent Mortis (played by Jaime Carroll) Hannah (played by Eleanor Hawfield) Ben (DECEASED) (played by Harry Williams) Danny (DECEASED) (played by Matthew Williams) Aliens Flower Aliens (Every episode of Time Agent so far) The Chainsaws '(1.1) '''The Robot Flies '(1.2 and 1.6) 'Spoof-Lord '(1.2 and 1.6) 'Cyber-Kuio '(1.4) 'Zakatrons '(X.1 and X.3) 'Venator Family '(X.2) Episodes ''Un-used Episodes or Un-finished'' Series One Special: ''The Lone Flower Alien (Little bit filmed in December 2009, canceled due to lack of time.)'' ''Fan-Film Crossovers'' Spin-Offs '''Dan the Cyborg Series One Christmas Special 2009 Unused Spin-off Idea's Bob the Alien: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME. Time Agent Overdrive: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME, and the story would not work. Revenge of the Chainsaws: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME. See Also Time Agent: South Base Links The Official Time Agent Website: http://timeagent.tk Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film